Puzzle Piece
|next= }} "Puzzle Piece" is the ninth episode of the second season of Preacher and the nineteenth episode overall. It aired on August 14, 2017. Synopsis Jesse gets a breakthrough; Tulip continues to spiral; Cassidy makes a life-changing decision for Denis.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-puzzle-piece/EP023903660026?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Puzzle Piece - Zap2it] Plot Several Grail operatives set up Herr Starr's New Orleans office. Meanwhile, Jesse has a flashback to the night his father was killed. Jesse continues his search for God through Youtube. Cassidy defrosts a blood pouch and tells Jesse that Denis is better now thanks to Jesse. As Tulip returns from the Hurt Locker, Jesse notices Tulip still hasn't got any sleep and uses the word to make her sleep. During which, Featherstone shows Herr Starr of what had just transpired but Starr is hardly interested. Starr then orders Featherstone and Hoover to kill Jesse and his friends as he leaves for a date. That night, several Grail operatives arrive at Denis' apartment. They barge in and are immediately attacked by Cassidy. Jesse commands one of the operatives to kill the other operatives. As Jesse tries to use the remaining operative to give information on the Grail, Denis devours the remaining operative. During Herr Starr's date, Starr expresses he's disenchanted and bragged about his organization. His date tells him she was once like that until she made a child smile. Starr has his date remove her shirt and hold butter with her chin before being interrupted and leaving her behind. The following day, Starr prepares to execute Hoover and Featherstone but fortunately for the two, the gun was jammed. Featherstone expresses her honor for being a part of the Grail as she fixes Starr's gun. She insists if Starr was going for Jesse once more, he should kill him with "B.R.A.D." (Battle-ready Remote operated Aerial Drone). Starr spares the two but threatens if they fail again, he would kill them. Tulip wakes up to a pile of dead Grail operatives. Jesse commands several cops to aid him for the next attack from the Grail. Meanwhile, Featherstone calls Herr Starr and confirms B.R.A.D. is in transit. After watching footage of Jesse and Cassidy's conversation about God, Starr decides to finally review Jesse's file. Denis feeds Cassidy blood and thanks him for turning him into a vampire. Cassidy warns Denis to only drink blood when he has to. Jesse confronts Cassidy and asks if he'll be ready for the next attack, though Cassidy tells Jesse he should be more worried about Tulip. Jesse has a heart to heart with Tulip, reminding her Tulip once had an earache which went away after fighting of the Rodriguez brothers. Jesse insists getting into combat against the Grail can get her out of her funk but is admonished for using the word against her, though ultimately agrees to fight. Tulip asks "Jenny" if she could borrow a gun, which Featherstone agrees to, knowing it would be useless against "B.R.A.D.". A cleaner arrives at the apartment and begins cleaning the blood stains. Denis blasts music as Jesse awaits the Grail. A large man in an Obama mask approaches behind a cop car and begins urinating on it. A police goes to apprehend him but the man fights back and the other cops arrive and help apprehend him, who turned out to just be a drunk. Meanwhile, Tulip shoots the cleaner, believing he was a Grail operative after mistaking a spray bottle for a gun. As "B.R.A.D." nears its target, Hoover insists on Featherstone but the latter preferred to stay behind to admire the Grail's precise engineering. Meanwhile, Starr studies an Angelville pamphlet before being interrupted by three prostitutes. Starr dismisses them, stating he wanted women but the male prostitutes took his "no" as the cue after being told "no" means "yes". As Starr is being raped, he sparks an idea. After the prostitutes leave, he calls off the attack. Featherstone redirects the missile to Harry Connick Jr's house. One week later, Jesse still awaits an attack from the Grail. He realizes they won't show up for some time and dismisses the cops. Jesse arrives at a bar alone but is soon joined by Herr Starr, who's aware Jesse is looking for God. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Teri Wyble as Sophie *Dane Rhodes as Sergeant Richard Co-Starring *Philip Fornah as Grail Hero *Rey Hernandez as Squad Leader *Jeff Burkes as Grail Buddy *Kevin Earley as New Cop *Ed Lowry as The Cleaner *Sean Richmond as Biggest Thug *Todd D'Amour as Smallest Thug *Chima Chekwa as Other Thug *Jordan Salloum as Bartender Trivia *The names of the Grail operatives which stormed Denis' flat are homages to the stunt actors of Preacher. References